Rescue Me
by fictionalnightmare
Summary: Sydney is sent to re-education and is waiting for a certain someone to come help her.
1. Chapter 1

Rescue Me

"How is her progress?" I heard the voice from the hallway. I lifted my head and looked at my door. It was open about hallway and the harsh fluorescent lighting filtered into the room. I cringed and scooted farther back on my bed. The springs creaked and the bunk bed shook slightly from the movement.

"It's better. I assume she was just fighting us the first few days. I figured it would be a little rough to cure her the first few days because she has been around _them _for so long." Dr. Watson replied to the man he was speaking to.

"They must have gotten a real hold on her."

"It's not entirely their fault. My sources tell me she had acquired feelings for the older Moroi that had been accompanying them in Palm Springs; the Ivashkov fellow."

I heard the man gasp. "How could anyone like those…those _creatures?" _He was astounded.

"No idea. But Miss Sage is cooperating nicely. She might even be released in two weeks. Way earlier than we planned for." Dr. Watson told him.

"That's a relief. I imagine it will be a while before she goes back out in the field again."

"Oh, of course it will. Someone like her will not be easily trusted again…" Their voices faded as my door closed and their footsteps descended down the tile hallway outside.

I waited a few moments before getting off the bed, lifting up the mattress, and reaching inside the sheets to grab the necklace. I got on the bed and pressed my back against the wall. My thumb grazed over the wooden cross in my hand. Delicate silver designs aligned the border and a leather chain held onto it. My fingers curled around the little object and I closed my eyes. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I held back a sob. I missed my friends back in Palm Springs. The day I was taken away will forever haunt my memory.

_Zoe walked beside as we headed back to the girls' dorm. She chatted away about her classes and how fun it was being in the field with me. My head pounded with annoyance and aggravation. I enjoyed being able to see Zoe every day and not be fighting with her, but I hated being reminded that she was officially an Alchemist. The gleaming, golden lily on her cheek haunted me every day._

_"Sydney, are you even paying attention to me?" Zoe asked. I turned and saw her standing there with her hands on her hips and glaring at me accusingly._

"_Sorry Zoe, I zoned out for a minute there. What were you saying?" I replied with mock shame. She sighed._

"_Uh, never mind." Her arms fell to her sides and she walked forward. "Do we have to check up on them?" Her voice grew a bit softer._

"_Yes." I said when I caught up to her._

"_Do you mind if I skip this time? I-I'm still not used to being around them. I don't like it." She whispered. I nodded. "Sure." I was actually overjoyed. That means after checking up on Jill and Angeline I could go see Adrian alone. With Zoe here now it was hard for us to find time together. I knew getting into this would be difficult but when Zoe arrived it got even harder. I missed being around Jill, Eddie, Angeline, and Adrian and talking to them as friends. They understood my situation but they didn't like it. I didn't either._

"_Thanks Sydney. I'll come with you next time, I promise." She looked over at me with a small smile. "I wish I could be like you are around them. You're friendly like we were taught to be and don't even flinch like I do."_

"_You'll grow out of it. When I was around them the first few times, it was terrifying." I spoke honestly. I had met Moroi, Dhampirs, and even seen Strigoi before I met Rose in Siberia. Meeting them was frightening; but after getting closer to these so called "dangerous creatures" I realized they weren't so bad. _

"_Thanks Sydney. I want to be a really good Alchemist, just like you and dad. I know he puts you down a lot but he'll realize your full potential one day." She told me._

_I forced a smile and she bought it. "Thanks Zoe, that really means a lot to me." A good Alchemist would not be fraternizing with the enemy. After dropping Zoe off at her dorm I walked to over to Angeline and Jill's dorm. I knocked on the door and Jill opened it with a calm and friendly expression on her face. When she saw I was alone her face brightened. _

"_Sydney!" She grabbed my arm with her pale hand, dragged me inside and closed the door. "I'm glad you're by yourself, we can finally talk like friends." She grinned then frowned. "Oh! Not like I hate your sister or anything, but…well…" She wandered off._

"_I understand. I hope she will be as cool around you as guys as I am but I don't think it's going to happen. I also don't want to risk her getting in trouble." I couldn't bear the thought of seeing Zoe sent to a reeducation center. _

_She nodded. "Are you going to see Adrian next?" She asked with a smile on her face. She knew about our secret relationship because of their spirit bond. Jill was a royal Moroi. Her half-sister Lissa was the Queen and until they changed the law saying Lissa needs a living relative to keep her status (She is the last of her line) Jill needs to be kept safe. Someone had managed to kill her but Adrian, a spirit user like Lissa, healed her and brought her back to life. This created a bond between them. When Adrian was feeling strong emotions Jill would get caught in his mind and see's what he sees. It had caused some problems but they're working it out. _

_I couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on my face. "Yes." Around Jill, there was no need to hide my happiness at seeing Adrian anymore. It was obvious Angeline and Eddie were suspicious about the two of us but they haven't quite put two and two together yet. Thinking about Angeline made me realize something. "Where's Angeline?" I asked Jill. I noticed she wasn't in the dorm at all. _

"_She's still at dinner. She and Eddie were attempting conversation before I left, it didn't seem to be going well. The new guardian and I felt a bit out of place so we left. I came back here." She told me. I noticed the dreamy look in her bright green eyes when she mentioned the new guardian. _

"_Do you like the new guy?" I asked her. Her eyes widened with shock. _

"_No, I just think he's really cute." I gave her a look. "Honest! I still like Eddie and I want to ask him out, but…I think he just needs time." She looked down. I could tell she really wanted to be with Eddie but wasn't sure if he was ready to jump into another relationship yet. Just then my phone buzzed with a text._

Are you coming by today?

_It was from Adrian. I smiled a little as I replied. _

Yes. I'm about to leave Jill's room now.

Okay.

"_Adrian?" Jill questioned. I nodded and stood up. "I have to go. I'll be by with Zoe tomorrow I think, if she's up to it." _

"_Alright." I walked over to the door and was about to open it when I felt her hand on my arm. I looked behind me at her and saw a worried expression on her face. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing…I kind of feel like something is off. Just be careful out there, okay?" She told me. It wasn't a suggestion it was an order. _

"_I'll be fine Jill. I promise." I gave her a reassuring smile and left her room. As I was driving to Adrian's apartment I took a hand-off of the steering wheel and reached up to touch the little wooden cross I had on. Adrian had made it for me when I lost my gold cross. Even after finding the gold one I preferred to keep this one on. It just seemed much more precious to me. I had also given Adrian my gold cross in return for the wooden one. I pulled into the parking lot then walked up the steps to his apartment. He let me in before I even had time to knock. He grinned when he saw me. _

"_I've missed you, Sage." He said. _

_I smiled at him. "I missed you to Adrian." We had last seen each other three days ago and the time away from him was agonizing. The last time I saw him I was with Zoe so it wasn't like I could hug him or talk to him the way I usually do. His arms went around my waist as he leaned down for a kiss. As we stood there in the doorway I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. _

"_Adrian, I have to go before I miss curfew." I told him. He sighed and shut off the TV we had been watching. _

"_The show was just getting to the good part too." He muttered. _

_I got off the couch and helped him clear away the empty plates that were once filled with pie and put them in the sink. He walked me to the door and gave me another kiss. _

"_When will I see you again?" He asked me as he stroked my cheek. _

"_I think the same amount of time as before. I don't want Zoe to start getting suspicious of us coming here every day."_

"_No offense but having your sister here is a real pain."_

"_I sadly have to agree. All she talks about is the Alchemists and it's giving me a headache." I groaned at the thought of our past conversations. _

"_Is there any way she could get a field job of her own?" He wondered._

_I shook my head. "I don't believe so. She's young." A thought occurred to me. "How's hopper?" I asked him. _

"_He's fine but I think he misses you. Want to see him?" _

"_Yes."_

_We walked down the hallway to Adrian's bedroom. He opened the door and I saw the tank in the corner we kept hopper in. He was sleeping but opened his eyes when we walked in. His eyes lit up like fireworks when he saw me and tried to climb the glass wall. I laughed at his failed efforts and went over to him. I lifted the lid and picked him up. Hopper was a demon that I had summoned with my magic powers (yet another act I am committing that goes against Alchemist beliefs) when an evil Witch was hunting me. He's not much of a protector but his cries had saved me. He was small and looked like a lizard. I hated using the term demon so we just called him a dragon._

_After holding for a while longer I set him back in his cage and placed the lid on top. When I glanced at Adrian's clock I saw if I didn't leave now I'd be breaking curfew. Adrian walked me to the front door and we walked out to my car. That's when we were attacked. A group of Alchemists came from behind us and grabbed me. I screamed with terror because I knew what was going on. They'd finally found out what I've been doing. _

"_Sydney!" Adrian yelled. I looked over and saw the Alchemists were holding him. _

"_You're in a heap of trouble Miss Sage. You know are beliefs." One of the golden lily tattooed men told me coldly. I felt tears prick my eyes as they dragged e over to a van and threw me inside. They finally dragged him over to a car where I saw Jill, Eddie, and Angeline were in the backseat. _

"_Why are they here?" I asked. _

"_They're being taken into custody for questioning, along with your little boyfriend here." The man spat on the word boyfriend. "We've also taken in that Hathaway girl just in case."_

"_How did you find out?" I whispered. _

_The grinned devilishly and stepped aside. My eyes widened with horror when I saw Zoe behind him _

"_Zoe…" I said disbelief. "But…how did you get here?" _

"_I hid in your car. I knew something was up with you. When I saw you kiss that…that _thing _I called the Alchemists right away." She stepped forward with a hard look in her eyes. "To think I actually wanted to be like you. Not anymore. You're a vampire lover. Even after reeducation I don't think I'll stand the sight of you." Her words hit my heart and more tears pricked my eyes. She walked away and joined a group of Alchemists. I noticed more and more had arrived. I looked down and let the tears spills over. _

"_Sage!" His voice called out to me. I looked up and didn't bother to wipe my eyes. Adrian was staring at me with his emerald eyes. They were full of sadness, anger, and love. Two Alchemists sat around at his feet, rubbing their jaws as two others held him down. He had punched his captors. Jill, Eddie and Angeline were at his side, trying to get him into the car. They all looked at me. They didn't deserve this; it was my fault they were in this mess. _

"_I'm sorry." I mouthed to them. _

"_I'll come for you Sage. I won't let them hurt you. I'll find you." Adrian yelled as they finally got him into the car. The Alchemists shared a laugh at his statement. _

"_You'll never find her boy and don't expect to ever see her again. If you do, she won't be the same. We can guarantee that." They didn't even take his threat seriously. I knew not to underestimate Adrian. He, along with others, had broken Rose out of jail. Rose had also sneaked into a prison and freed a prisoner without being caught. Adrian also knew Abe, who could do anything. I had faith that Adrian would help me, but I also didn't want him too. If he did, we'd have to live Marcus. We'd constantly be on the run. He didn't deserve that kind of life. They slammed my door closed and drove me off to the place every Alchemist fears most. _

It has been over a week since that dreadful day. No one has come to my rescue. Adrian hasn't even visited me in one of his spirit dreams yet. _He abandoned you. _That small voice in the back of my mind whispered to me.

"No. Adrian wouldn't do that. The Alchemists are probably still questioning them all." I whispered. "Adrian wouldn't leave me like that." _Would he?_

I lied down on the bed curled up under the covers. More tears pricked my eyes as that voice taunted me. Adrian loved and he said he'd rescue me. I saw the determination and anger in his eyes. There was no stopping him when he needed to accomplish something. I lowered my hand over the side of the mattress to stuff the cross back under it. Footsteps sounded on the tile floors outside and I quickly turned to face the wall. A soft knocked sounded on the door as it opened with a creek. The light pouring in casted shadows on the gray walls and I focused on them as they wavered.

"Your dinner has arrived Miss Sage," Announced the food attendant who served me every night. I think her name was Elaine. When I gave no response I heard her sigh and set something on the table in my room. "Don't let it get cold." She told me and left. Once the door was closed her footsteps were silent I slowly got out of bed, taking the blanket with me, and walked over to the small coffee table in front of the couch. A tray sat there with a hot, fresh cup of coffee and a bottle of water. I lifted the lid from the plate and saw a bowl of chicken noodle soup. My stomach growled instantly at the heavenly aroma and I sat down. Eating was one thing I made sure to do. I knew I had to keep up my strength to fight the power of the Alchemists. I also wanted energy to help fuel my magic. I figured that was the reason I was not being affected with the Alchemist's tactics.

After eating my dinner I crawled back into bed and closed my eyes. Sleep arrived quickly and soon I was in my dreamland. At first I was dreaming I was in Rome and having a fun time viewing the art and architecture. My dream became fuzzy and soon my world was morphing. At first I thought it was the Alchemists. I thought it was some new form of torture they created and I despised it. My dreams were my happy place and if they got through to me there then I had nothing left.

"Please," begged the dream version of me. "My dreams are all I have left. Don't mess with those too." I cried. Darkness surrounded me and I fell to my knees in tears. "Please."

"Sage…" That voice. I knew that voice all too well. I had spent the past few months constantly hearing it.

"Adrian…" I lifted my head slowly and wiped away the tears that obscured my vision. He stood there in all his glory. "It's really you."

* * *

_I'm not used to writing fanfiction so sorry if it's terrible. :\ I really hope you guys like it though. _


	2. The Spirit Dream

The Spirit Dream

Adrian stood before me in all his glory. My eyes drank in the sight of him as he looked down at me with those emerald irises. I noticed they held sadness, longing and love. He made no move towards me though which was very puzzling, although I was not straying from my position at the moment either. I stayed on the ground looking up at him as more tears escaped. I reached up and wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. I needed to be strong and confident when handling this situation. I needed answers and I wanted them _now. _

"Why are you just now visiting me?" I jumped right to the point. No, I love you or I missed you. There was not going to be any beating around the bush.

"What, no hello or I've missed you?" He tried to joke, but I saw no humor in his dull eyes. I also took notice that he had some dark circles under them.

"I don't really see this as a joking matter." My voice was flat.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you. I've just been…a little caught up." Those green eyes looked away from me and I glared at him. He rubbed the back of his neck. Now that I finally looked at my surroundings I noticed how incomplete and messed up they were. We were in the greenhouse but Adrian's bed was here, along with the plaid couch. Various other objects were placed where they shouldn't be. A refrigerator was next to the bed and the TV was between some flower pots.

"You've been drinking. How could you do this? I thought you were supposed to be helping me!"

"Sage, please, just let me explain first. You have it all wrong─"

"I've been worried _sick _about all of you; feeling so guilty for all that I've put you through. And have you even considered what this is doing to Jill right now? She needs you to be sober." I yelled. "I thought…you might just leave me here."

He was beside in a flash and gripping my shoulders. "Dammit Sydney, will you let me explain? I'd never leave you to those idiots. I love you." Those green orbs gazed at me intensely. "I'm sorry I haven't visited you. The first two days were quarantined. The Alchemists and Guardians kept us all separated and interrogated us. Hell, they even questioned Sonya, Belikov and Rose. They wanted anyone who had basically ever had contact with you." He sighed.

Everyone? "Do you know if my family was there?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know. I know Zoe was there, but I'm not sure about the rest." _Zoe. _Her name made me feel sick. I knew she was always more like dad and loved the Alchemist life, but I always thought if she found out about me, she might get a bit of a soft spot. I guess I was wrong. Part of me couldn't hate her though, but the other part also felt betrayed.

"What happened after questioning?"

He looked at me some more. I could tell he was contemplating if we should talk about Zoe, but he continued. "They let us see each other, with guards of course. I visited Sonya and Jill in a spirit dream. I knew Sonya would be able to see Dimitri and Rose and Jailbait could contact Eddie and Angeline. We're all secretly working to come up with a plan. Rose is also working with Lissa and Christian. We both didn't want to risk Lissa, considering she's the Queen and she could get in trouble for this, but she insisted."

He rolled his eyes, and I cracked a bit of a smile. I'd very briefly met Lissa and heard about her from Rose and a bit from Adrian. Despite her looks, she seemed tough, maybe not Rose tough, but also stubborn.

"How does this coincide with not visiting me?"

"My guards know about my spirit dream ability. I was able to visit Sonya and Jill before they started treating it. They give me this pills, it depletes your magic. I never even know they had those."

"It seems like the Alchemists aren't the only ones keeping secrets." I said with curiosity.

"I managed to distract them today. I pretended I took it. I still have some of the effect from the last pill in my system, which explains the messy scenery. I was also having difficulties choosing where to take us, but in the end, I said to Hell with it. I just needed to see you."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to the alcohol so quickly."

He cupped my cheek and ran his thumb over the cursed lily. "I would have thought that at first too, if our roles were reversed." His forehead rested against mine as he gazed down at me. "I've missed you Sydney."

"I've missed you too Adrian." I whispered. Our lips met and I felt that usual spark and my heart raced. I missed him so much, and until he appeared before me, I hadn't realized how much. Adrian has become such an important part of my life. Jill, Eddie and Angeline have as well. I have no idea what I'd do without them all. As much as I wanted to continue kissing him, we had more things to discuss with a short amount of time. I reluctantly pulled back and stroked his cheek, feeling a bit of stubble beneath my fingers.

"Have you guys found anything yet?"

"Well, we have found some interesting things. You know the prison Tarasov right?"

"Yeah, isn't that the prison Rose and the others broke into?"

"Yes. Well, it moves to different locations during the seasons. In summer it's in Alaska and in winter in Australia. Lissa worked in secret to find information and found leads to the center in different areas. We got to thinking and started wondering, if they had different buildings. This, if you think about it, makes sense. It makes break-ins sort of impossible since you never know which center a certain person is in."

I let this information settle in my head. "Hmm…you could be on to something. I'm also not allowed visitors, no one is. That means family members also never know where someone is."

"Exactly, and we did more searching and found that these leads were actually pretty reliable. Christian and Dimitri went to one of these locations. They did some asking around and residents told them they see some people with golden lilies a lot around there. Obviously it could be just a headquarters or something, but it fits the lead." He looked at me. "If it's the same everywhere else, we have something. All we would have to do is find out where you're at."

I considered something. "I wouldn't be near where I have been. Like Palm Springs or my hometown. Those are the obvious choices. The Alchemists are very good at hiding things. If you were able to get this information, that means they are trying to hide it, but obviously not that well. They must be thinking if anyone ever figured it out, they still wouldn't be able to find where I am."

"Hmm…that makes sense. Those probably would have been the places I looked first. Anyway I─" His face blurred a bit and it puzzled me until I realized what was going on. "Dammit, someone is waking you up."

"When will you visit again?" The words rushed out of my mouth. The greenhouse started to fade away around us as we stood there.

"I'll try to in a few weeks." He looked at me. "Just don't become a vampire hater in that time."

"I won't…I…" Time was hanging on a thread that was about to snap. Instead of telling my theories of why the treatments were not working on me, I went for the simple answer. "I love you, Adrian." I told him. Adrian looked at me and smiled.

"I love you too, Sydney." Adrian and the dream fell apart and I found myself back in the harsh reality.

"Miss Sage, you must wake up. You have ten minutes until your next treatment. I will allow you time to get dressed." I blinked and squinted in the bright lighting as I looked up at the attendant that was standing over me. He must be my escort today. He made sure I was sitting up in bed before he left, closing the door behind him. I rubbed my eyes and looked down at my hand. It was still holding the wooden cross. "Adrian…" I whispered. "Please, come for me soon." My fingers lightly brushed its surface before placing it beneath the mattress.

* * *

_Sorry for the **very **long wait. I deleted the author notes so the story would look more neat. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure if I will continue with it, it will possibly stay a two-shot. If I get enough reviews saying you want more, I may reconsider. Thank you all for reading. (:_

_-Kristen _


End file.
